


An

by Kalon_Hiraeth



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Don't Really know What To Tag, Just read, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalon_Hiraeth/pseuds/Kalon_Hiraeth
Summary: Nozel Silva hates weakness, he disgusted it.
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion
Kudos: 5





	An

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine! Here is you guys Valentine present i guess?  
> Ah and also, "An" in the title is not an article so don't misunderstood it. In our language, "An" has many meanings but in this fic, it means "Peaceful", you guys can find the other meanings on google.  
> Sorry I'm suck at English so I can't write this in English. But if you still want to read, you can use google translate, probably it will be 65%-75% correct but better than nothing so enjoy!

Nozel Silva không cho phép bản thân mình yêu đuối.

Mang trên mình trách nhiệm của đứa con cả và là người duy nhất mang chất thép của mẹ trong mình, ngay từ bé, Nozel đã luôn tự nhắc nhở bản thân phải thật trở nên thật mạnh mẽ để có thể bảo vệ được gia đình, bảo vệ được thanh danh của mẹ. Điều đó có chút làm Acier lo lắng cho đứa con trai cả của mình.

Bà từng nói với anh trong một cuộc trò chuyện của hai mẹ con:

\- Con biết đấy, yếu đuối không phải là điều gì đáng xấu hổ, nhưng mãi yếu đuối thì có.  
Đó là vào thời điểm Clover mới chuyển sang mùa xuân, không khí dễ chịu cùng với trời xanh quang đãng, thời tiết tuyệt vời cho một buổi tiệc trà nho nhỏ. Acier luôn yêu thích những buổi tiệc trà nhỏ trong khu vườn hoa bà tự tay trồng và thường thưởng thức chúng với tất cả các con bà. Nhưng buổi tiệc trà hôm nay chỉ có hai người tham dự, Nozel đương nhiên biết tại sao.

Mẹ anh nhẹ nhàng nói:

\- Nebra… Mới chỉ bộc lộ ma pháp không lâu, một chút trục trặc trong quá trình tìm cách điều khiển nó là không thể tránh khỏi.

 _Tất nhiên mẹ kéo mình ra một mình là để nói về việc này mà_ , anh thầm nghĩ.

Theo thông lệ, độ tuổi thích hợp nhất để bắt đầu học cách điều khiển ma pháp là sau khi họ bộc lộ nó, nhưng với đại hoàng tộc như gia tộc Silva, phải là _ngay khi_ họ bộc lộ ma pháp. Gia tộc họ có thể thuê một gia sư riêng cho Nebra về khoản này, nhưng Nozel không thích. Tự rút ra được một bài học từ chính kinh nghiệm của bản thân, mấy giáo viên dạy vì tiền tài thì chả tên nào ra hồn cả, mà đám gia sư được gia tộc anh thuê lại chính xác là những kẻ như thế, chúng đến vì tiền với danh vọng của nhà anh chứ làm gì có tên nào thực sự yêu thích việc dạy dỗ.

Vậy nên anh quyết định rằng tự anh sẽ huấn luyện cho Nebra.

Được rồi anh thừa nhận rằng chỉ tiêu của anh có hơi cao so với một con nhóc mới chỉ bộc lộ ma pháp, nhưng cũng đâu có đến nỗi? Khi bằng tuổi nó anh đã có thể hoàn thành chỉ tiêu đó một cách dễ dàng mà!

Nhận thấy được sự không bằng lòng của đứa con trai, Acier cũng chỉ có thể bật cười trước sự cứng đầu này.

\- Con bé có thể không được như chúng ta kỳ vọng, nhưng nó vẫn luôn không ngừng phấn đấu đúng không? Ta thấy đó là một điều đáng tự hào và xứng đáng có một lời khen từ người thầy kiêm anh trai nó đấy.

_Lại nữa rồi, tông giọng này._

Acier có một chất giọng rất đặc biệt, nó thay đổi liên tục. Lúc uy quyền đến mức bản thân Nozel cũng phải run rẩy, lúc nhẹ nhàng như gió xuân thổi qua tai, nó thay đổi liên tục tùy theo hoàn cảnh nhưng cá nhân Nozel thấy, tông giọng thứ hai đáng sợ hơn.

Nó luôn làm cho anh… mềm yếu đi.

Nozel Silva ghét sự yếu đuối, anh kinh tởm nó.

Nhưng khi đối mặt với Acier? Đừng nói đến yếu đuối, anh thậm chí còn không thể kháng cự bà mà chỉ có thể khuất phục theo.

Thực ra, việc bà nói Nebra không ngừng phấn đấu không phải là không có chứng cứ, dù sao thì Nozel cũng phải thừa nhận là anh cũng đã tự mắt thấy sự thay đổi của nó.

Nebra tính tiểu thư, kiêu ngạo ngất trời không ai bằng, tính tình đỏng đảnh chả ai chiều nổi, không được cái gì như ý là có thể gào khóc ầm ĩ nguyên tuần và tất nhiên, nó không chịu được khổ với sợ đau kinh khủng. Nhưng từ khi bắt đầu bộc lộ ma pháp và được Nozel huấn luyện, nó đồng ý mặc những bộ đồ luyện tập “quê mùa” và đôi tay trắng nõn mềm oặt của nó cũng đã bắt đầu tồn tại những vết sẹo mờ, hậu quả của việc không kiểm soát được ma pháp. Nó thực sự đã cố gắng để có thể tiến bộ và nhận được sự công nhận của anh.

Nhận thấy đứa con trai cứng đầu của mình đã bắt đầu lung lay, Acier đưa ra một câu hỏi cuối cùng, mà người đưa ra câu hỏi, chính là người làm chủ cuộc đối thoại.

\- Con cũng nghĩ thế đúng không Nozel?

Thắng thua đã định, Nozel không thể nào chiến thắng được Acier, kể cả trên chiến trường hay là đấu trí. Có lẽ trên đời này Acier Silva sẽ là người duy nhất được Nozel thừa nhận thua cuộc mà không bàn cãi.

Chiều hôm đấy, Nozel phải ngồi suốt bốn tiếng đồng hồ làm búp bê thời trang sống cho Nebra nghịch vì quá ngại không thể nói ra một lời khen tử tế nên chỉ có thể dùng hành động thay thế, tên khốn tóc đỏ nào đó đã cười rất nhiều khi thấy cảnh tượng đấy.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters but I'm quite busy in this time so I may be disappear for a whole month or many month but it will be more so don't worry and don't expect too much.  
> Your kudos and comments will encourage me a lot so feel free to leave some in here!


End file.
